The Elric Brother's Bizarre Adventure!
by NatsuErzaloverforever
Summary: Jonathan Joestar died February 7,1889... Or did he? Join him as he ventures into the country of Amestris with only one goal in mind... To help the Elric brothers achieve their goal of regaining their bodies; but can the first JoJo and the Elrics put a stop to the machinations that threaten Amestris? You'll have to read to find out!
Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, they belong to their rightful owners Hiro Mashima and Hirohiko Araki. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination. I hope you enjoy it!

People speaking: "I do not have to share my prideful name with a zombie!"

People thinking: **_'Why you bastard!'_**

Hamon Techniques : **"Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"**

Creature speaking: "I have returned!" 

Creature thinking: 'Come on!'

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged._

Chapter 1: Prologue: Destiny of That Blood… Again?

The last thing Jonathan remembers was a burning ship, his wife Erina escaping said ship and… Dio's severed head trying to kill him and then, nothing. His body felt an unexplainable warmth before his life ended tragically…

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Jonathan opened his blue eyes to reveal a white place? Out of instinct his hands went to his neck where Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes had pierced his trachea, only to discover that his neck was healed! It was as if Dio had never attacked in the first place! Jonathan looked around the white space he found himself in and after a minute of looking he found out that the only thing that stood out was… His late mentor, William A. Zeppeli?!

Jonathan's feelings got the best of him as he ran towards his best friend and mentor, he then put his hand on Zeppeli's shoulder and spoke with a British accent. "Baron Zeppeli! What are you doing here? I thought you had died after we took care of Tarkus! It is so nice to see you once more" He said in his ever present polite manner but his voice was laced with happiness and joy, Zeppeli turned to look at him with a wide grin. "Oh? Seems you have mistook me for someone else? Who do you see? A lover? Or perhaps a friend?" The Zeppeli look-alike said in a manner very reminiscent of the way the real Will Zeppeli talked. Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he cocked his fist back for a punch. "How dare you dishonor the memory of my friend! **Scarlet Overdrive!"** The familiar crackle of Hamon was heard as Jonathan's fist caught fire before going straight to 'Zeppeli's' face, however instead of connecting with the look alike his fist phased through him before returning to its normal form.

"W-what? How did you do that? No one has ever dodged my Scarlet Overdrive and much less at this distance…" The Englishman lowered his fists and allowed his Hamon to disappear before sitting down in front of the strange being that looked like his late mentor, 'Zeppeli' grinned again and spoke. "You don't have a Truth Gate; so what are you doing here?" Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before speaking. "Truth Gate? I do not understand what are you referring to, please explain!" And there it was, the curiosity that drove JoJo to research the Stone Mask shone which only made the lookalike grin widen.

"The Gate is a representation of your knowledge on Alchemy, as well as your knowledge in general and a fraction of your life." Jonathan nodded attentively as the being explained more about this 'Gate'. "And what is the purpose of this Gate you speak of? Does it only serve as a manifestation of knowledge?" JoJo had many questions to ask and he hoped that the lookalike was as helpful as the real Zepelli had been. "It's purpose is to store and show knowledge to those that are willing to sacrifice something for said knowledge. What are you willing to sacrifice for knowledge?" 'Zeppeli' asked with interest.

"I'm afraid I have nothing more than my name to offer. I do not know what do you wish for in return but I will do anything you deem fit as an equivalent exchange in return for my life" Jonathan said after a moment of silence, the being looked at him with even more interested in what the tall Englishmen had to say. "So that's your answer? In that case, let me know the name of the man standing in front of me" The being said as he eagerly awaited what Jonathan had to say.

"Joestar. Jonathan Joestar." Jonathan said with a small smile on his face, he didn't know if he could trust this being but his code of conduct dictated that he would treat any fellow human with respect unless they prove evil. Clearly the being had plans for Jonathan as he could see the power he held and how useful could he be for the cause.

"Joestar, you claim to be willing to do anything I say in exchange for your life?… Very well! I will allow you to return to the world only if you assist a pair of brothers by the last name Elric, if you succeed in your task then I shall allow you to remain alive. But if you fail then I will take your body and all the knowledge you posses. What do you say… Jonathan Joestar?" Jonathan put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful expression. **_'The benefits and the dangers are equally great. But if I can help these brothers then I'll take my chances!'_** JoJo then looked at the being who made the offer before nodding. "Alright, I shall do it but… How should I call you? I cannot refer to you as Zepelli" The being who looked like Zeppeli simply nodded before answering. "You can call me… The Truth. Now go, you'll find the exit on your own…" And with that cryptic message the Truth disappeared leaving Jonathan alone.

However, Jonathan didn't had to wait long. Soon after Truth vanished Jonathan spotted a set of stairs, he smiled before walking towards them and once in front of them he noticed the darkness that covered the top but… He wasn't bothered by it in the slightest, he had seen and faced worse things in his quest to slay the monster that Dio had become.

He simply stared at the darkness before taking a deep breath and swinging his arm, Hamon shooting through his body! Jonathan then walked up the stairs while gradually picked up speed before breaking into a sprint! If one were to look into his eyes he would see his pupils aflame with life and determination. A fire burned in Jonathan's eyes and soul; it was the same fire that fueled a man's will to survive! The same spark that helped one overcome overwhelming odds! The determination that brought one from the mouth of death and back to life!

Jonathan awoke in the middle of the desert with the same clothes he had worn during his quest to kill Dio as well as the sword given to him by the undead knight Bruford, the Sword of Luck & Pluck was strapped to his waist! His clothes consisted of a close-fitted tank top with a pair of shoulder pads over it. On his lower body he wears a simple pair of gray/blue trousers held by a red belt with a golden ornate buckle, on his feet he wears a simple pair of knee high thick leather boots and finally on his hands he wears a pair of gloves studded at the knuckles. Once he had checked his clothes and dusted them off he began walking towards the city he could see in the distance, blissfully unaware of what his presence in this new place would cause…


End file.
